James's Bridge
James's Bridge ''was the third episode of Season 1 of MilkTankerMedia's series, where James is awarded his own bridge after a heroic act Story "It Isn't Fair" Said James, "What Isn't Fair?" Asked Rosie "Well, Thomas Has His Own Coaches, Edward Has His Own Branch Line, Henry Has His Own Forest, Gordon Has His Own Hill, Percy Has His Own Chocolate Crunch-" "Hey!" Said Percy "And Toby Has His Own Windmill, And I'm Stuck With Nothing My Own!" "I Don't Have Anything, So Cheer Up James" Said Rosie "That Doesn't Make A Difference, You Are Just A Small Little Pink Engine With Ideas Above Her Station, I On The Other Hand Am A Big Important Red Engine" Rosie Grunted, She Felt Hurt, "Well, I Better Be Off, I'm Taking Thomas's Coaches As Well As My Own Passengers Today, Cause Thomas Is Taking A Train To The Other Railway" And Then Rosie Chuffed Away. She Went Other A Bridge, And Around The Bend, The Bridge Was Above A Large Ravine, It Was Very Rocky, And It Was Hard To Travel On It, After Rosie Was Out Of Site, James Took Off With His Train, He Soon Arrived At The Quarry, Byron Was There, "Be Careful On The Old Bridge, James, You Know, The On That Crosses The Viaduct? The Men Say That It's Old , And That It Could Collapse, It Can't Handle Something To Heavy, Or Vibrations That Might Disturb It" "I'll Be Careful, But What's Harvey Doing?" "Harvey? Well Mrs. Jenny, She Thought That The Rocks From The Ravine, Would Make Good Buffers, Harvey Was Just Testing On The End Of The Line By Pushing Freight Cars Into Them, Now, He's Going To Clean Them Up" "Ah" Said James "Hold On, You're Part Of The Pack Right? Well Then Who's Clearing The Rocks?" "Jack, Alfie, And Isobella" Answered Byron. Meanwhile, Jack And Alfie Were Having A Sword Fight With Their Buckets, "Be Careful You Two!' Said Isobella "Now Stop Goofing Off, And Get To Work!" But They Didn't Listen, They Were Having Too Much Fun, Suddenly, Alfie Backed Up, And Hit A Bridge Support, Jack Was So Startled, That He Hit Another Bridge Support, Rosie Was Just Puffing On To The Bridge, "Oh No!" Said Jack "Stop!" Rosie Did So, But Right On The Bridge, Then Parts Of The Bridge, At Each End Collapsed, She Was Stranded On The Middle Of The Bridge, "Oh Help!" She Said "Someone Please!" James Could See That Rosie Was In Trouble From The Quarry, "Hold On Rosie!" He Roared Onto The Bridge, And Jumped The Gap, Shoving Rosie On To The Other Side Of The Bridge, Then The Bridge Began Tipping, James's Freight Cars Fell Of It, James Struggled Onto The Other Side Of The Bridge, He Made It Onto The Other Side, Before The Bridge Collapsed, And He Landed On Top Of Some White Rocks, And So He Was Badly Damaged. The Bridge Was In Pieces, Jack, Alfie, And Isobella Didn't Know What To Say, Alfie Had Even Been Tipped Over By Accident, "Oh Dear" Said Jack "What Are We Going To Do Now", Rosie Had Shot Forward In The Meantime, She Went Around The Bend, And Bumped Into Some Rocks, That Were Serving As Buffers, Rosie Shut Her Eyes, But When She Hit The Rock, Nothing Happened, Hiro, Was Nearby With The Breakdown Train, And Hurried Over To Help James, A Workmen Got Out Of Hiro, And Inspected James, "Cracked Dome, Broken Funnel, Lost Right Back Wheel, Let's See, It Looks Like Part Of Your Tender Fell Out James!" "Oh Dear" Said James, "This Is Bad" Just Then, Sir Topham Hatt Arrived In His Car, "Oh Dear James, It Looks Like I'm Going To Have To Send You To Crovan's Gate" "Oh Good", Said James, "I'll Call Crovan's Gate Now", He Got Out His Cellphone, And Began To Dial, "Hello, Is This Crovan's Gate... What! All Your Slots Are Full? Blasted! Thank You Anyway, Well James, We Are Going To Have To Go To Crewe Works, In Britain "Very Well Sir" Said James, It Wasn't Long Before Spamcan Arrived With A Flatbed, And James Was Promptly Loaded Onto It, And Spamcan Took James Away. Days Past, And Still, James Did Not Return, Everyone Was Getting Anxious, Then, One Day, Isobella, The Lorry, Rolled Up "He's Coming! He's Coming Home!" She Said, And As If On Cue, A Whistle Was Heard From Far Away, And From Around The Bend, Came A Shiny Red Engine, It Was James! "Welcome Back James!" Said Rosie, "We All Missed You!" Said Clarabel, "Yes Indeed!" Added Hiro, "I Couldn't Have Waited A Second" Said Old Slow Coach "Just Be Glad James Is Home!" Said Sir Topham Hatt, "And James, I Never Got To Tell You This, But, I'm Proud Of You, Proud Of You For Saving Rosie Off That Collapsing Bridge" "Thank You Sir" James Answered, "And, As A Reward, When The Bridge Will Be Repaired, I'm Going To Name It, James's Bridge!" "Oh Thank You Sir! But, How Did You Know I Wanted-" "You Can Thank Rosie For That, She Told Me All About You're Conversation" "I Still Don't Like Being Reminded Of My Crunch.." Said Percy, Everyone Laughed, Even Percy, "Three Cheers For James!" Called Jack. Characters * James * Percy * Rosie * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie And Clarabel * Spamcan * Hiro * Jack * Alfie * Isobella * Old Slow Coach * Byron * Harvey(does not speak)'' * Thomas (mentioned) * Edward (mentioned) * Henry (mentioned) * Gordon (mentioned) * Toby (mentioned) * Mrs. Jenny (mentioned) * The Workman Trivia * This episode like Gordon And The Diesels had a custom theme song * James has a custom whistle in this episode * This episode was the first to use Brio merchandise Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes